


Spray On Me

by Maraman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraman/pseuds/Maraman
Summary: Harry gli avvicinò il congegno alla bocca, invitandolo ad aprirla, per poi far pressione cosicché la dolce schiuma che aveva saggiato anche prima si potesse riversare sulla sua lingua. Spalancò gli occhi per la pressione e per poco non si ingozzò.« Diavoleria babbana. », tossicchiò sprezzante.« Sì, magnifica per giocare! »
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Spray On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera, popolo di Hogwarts.
> 
> Vorrei prima di tutto comunicarvi di essere nuova nel Fandom di HP, quindi spero abbiate pietà di me – ma sarei ben felice se aveste consigli da dispensarmi, sia sul mio modo di scrivere che sulla caratterizzazione dei personaggi. È una piccola OS senza capo ne coda forse con un leggero cliché, che non si riferisce a nessun periodo particolare della saga vera e propria, ma è buttata lì, durante un periodo scolastico a vostra discrezione ed immaginazione. Siamo tutti in un periodo, purtroppo, veramente complicato delle nostre vite e non son state giornate belle nemmeno per me. Ci ho messo una settimana quasi per scriverla su fogli e matita per sfuggire almeno in apparenza dalla realtà e solo oggi son riuscita a buttarla sul PC.
> 
> Spero davvero con tutto il mio piccolo cuore divorato dall’ansia di potervi regalare qualche minuto di beatitudine anche a voi che la leggerete per immergervi in una lemon senza pretese Drarry.
> 
> Buona lettura.

Il suono delle sue scarpe sul pavimento riecheggiava per l’intero corridoio deserto. Si guardava nervosamente intorno ad ogni passo con il terrore che Gazza lo beccasse in giro per il castello a quella tarda ora, quando si pensava – anzi, si esigeva – che tutti gli studenti fossero nelle rispettive stanze. O peggio, che lo trovasse qualche professore. Si passò nervosamente una mano dalle lunghe dita affusolate tra i biondi capelli che sotto la luce della pallida luna piena, i cui raggi illuminavano gli interni di Hogwarts entrando furtivi dalle alte finestre, sembravano quasi bianchi. Nonostante la tarda ora, erano comunque pettinarti in modo impeccabile all’indietro.

Si bloccò all’improvviso quando udì in lontananza dei passi che sembravano giungere verso la sua direzione, l’ossigeno gli sembrò pesare nel suo petto. Non aveva tanto paura di essere scoperto in fallo, quanto più, in quel caso, di venir obbligato a tornare indietro mandando allo scatafascio il suo incontro. Guardò prima a destra e poi a sinistra, trovando la porta di un’aula. La raggiunse, appoggiandosi alla maniglia quasi con disperazione trovandola, tuttavia, chiusa. Estrasse la bacchetta e mormorò, cercando di non far rumore: « Alohomora! »

La serratura scattò e, dopo un ultimo sguardo alle sue spalle, si introdusse nella stanza, nascondendosi dietro alla porta, un leggero spiraglio aperto per poter sbirciare con un misto di curiosità mentre l’agitazione gli strinse lo stomaco in una morsa. Poco dopo, nelle sue vesti svolazzanti e nere, il professor Piton percorse quello stesso corridoio, la bacchetta alzata con la punta incantata e brillante per illuminare il percorso. Superò la porta dietro alla quale Draco lo fissò chiedendosi come fosse possibile che Severus Piton sembrasse non dormire quasi mai. Espirò l’aria che aveva trattenuto nei polmoni una volta scampato il pericolo, asciugandosi la fronte umida di sudore con la manica della divisa di Serpeverde. Diede ancora una rapida occhiata – giusto per essere sicuro di avere campo libero – e ringraziò il cielo quando gli rispose solamente il silenzio inquietante di quella scuola. S’incamminò nuovamente e quando giunse di fronte alla prima parete alta e totalmente libera da porte o quant’altro, socchiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente, le spalle che gli si abbassarono rilassate mentre nella mano destra teneva ancora salda la bacchetta. Un leggero mormorio, quasi come se il castello stesso gli stesse rispondendo, lo avvisò che la Stanza delle Necessità lo aveva ascoltato. Sollevò le palpebre, gli occhi azzurri e glaciali si illuminarono per pochi e brevi attimi risplendendo delle fiamme delle torce infuocate ai lati della porta mentre la spingeva ed entrava dove un dolce profumo di vaniglia e qualcos’altro che non seppe definire lo raggiunse alle narici.

***

Amava Hogwarts. Ultimamente si era trovato sempre più spesso a chiedersi come sarebbe stata la sua vita se il grande e barbuto Hagrid non si fosse presentato su quella piccola isola deserta, dov’erano scappati i Dursley trascinandolo con sé, per comunicargli che lui, Harry Potter, era un mago. E non uno qualunque, per altro! Ridacchiò, abbassando poi lo sguardo sulla Mappa del Malandrino che i gemelli Weasley gli avevano gentilmente regalato. Ad ogni incontro – che ultimamente avevano una cadenza abbastanza regolare – temeva sempre che Draco non avrebbe abbandonato la sala comune dei Serpeverde, lasciandolo solo a darsi mentalmente del deficiente, dato che quella sottospecie di “relazione” non aveva nulla di definito. Anche questa volta, però, riuscì a tirare un sospiro di sollievo quando lo vide sulla mappa ed il cuore iniziò a produrre quel rapido sfarfallio.

Quella sera Harry era in realtà convinto che lui stesso non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta dato che il suo migliore amico, Ron Weasley, non voleva proprio saperne di spegnere le luci e mettersi a dormire. In fin dei conti, si trattava pur sempre della vigilia di Natale ed il banchetto era stato qualcosa di assolutamente delizioso e abbondante e c’era sempre quell’emozione magica che solo il Natale poteva portare con sé.

« Chissà mia madre cos’ha deciso di affibbiarci, quest’anno… Spero non un altro maglione. », aveva mormorato prima di socchiudere gli occhi.

Harry sorrise al pensiero di dover scartare i regali il giorno dopo. Ogni anno, ormai, era diventata la sua giornata preferita. E – al contrario di Ron – amava anche i maglioni della signora Weasley.

Harry si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando si accorse, perdendo un battito cardiaco, della sagoma del professor Piton sulla mappa che andava incontro a Draco. Lo avrebbe fermato? E cosa gli avrebbe raccontato, in quel caso, il Serpeverde? Le dita si strinsero con forza sulla pergamena, le palpebre che avevano paura di abbassarsi temendo di perdersi il momento cruciale, la carta che sembrò protestare con un suono sinistro accartocciandosi leggermente. Notò con grande piacere che Draco si accorse della presenza di qualcuno perché riuscì a nascondersi, facendo tirare un sospiro di sollievo ad Harry.

Qualche minuto dopo lo vide scomparire ed in concomitanza sentì la sua voce che, con tono imperativo, lo chiamava: « Potter! »

Harry allungò la bacchetta sulla pergamena mormorando: « Fatto il misfatto. » e la ripiegò, mettendola da parte ed alzandosi dal suo comodo giaciglio, andandogli incontro.

« Malfoy. »

Un sorrisino ironico incontrò uno sguardo abbastanza accigliato su un volto dalla mascella indurita.

« Hai pensato ad un set per un film porno, quando hai “invocato” la Stanza delle Necessità, questa volta? », domandò Draco mimando con le dita a mezz’aria le virgolette nel pronunciare il verbo, guardandosi intorno con fare sdegnato, il labbro superiore lievemente arricciato all’insù a seguire il movimento che aveva compiuto anche il sopracciglio. Tipica espressione da Draco Malfoy, avrebbe detto la sua amica Hermione Granger.

« Volevo che sua Santità il Viziato si sentisse come a casa. »

Harry mimò un mezzo inchino, gli occhi verdi brillarono di sarcasmo mentre riceveva la seconda occhiata infuocata.

« Sbruffone, come sempre, Potter. »

Nell’effettivo, Harry Potter non avrebbe mai ammesso a cosa stava pensando quando Hogwarts le aveva risposto facendo apparire la Stanza. L’atmosfera era soffusa, un letto ornato e molto comodo giaceva al centro, mentre ad una parete troneggiava un camino decorato, al momento spento. Ah, per non parlare delle centinaia di candele che sprigionavano quella dolce essenza che Draco aveva inalato non appena aveva aperto le porte.

Iniziò ad avanzare togliendosi la tunica che lo aveva protetto dal freddo durante il tragitto e appoggiandola diligentemente piegata sulla prima sedia che incontrò, rimanendo beatamente in camicia bianca e pantaloni neri. Si allentò il nodo della cravatta con eleganza. Harry non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, sentendosi improvvisamente la gola secca mentre cercava di deglutire la saliva che raschiò nel suo percorso.

« Sei andato a dormire vestito? », scherzò indicandolo, cercando di non far notare quanto il semplice vederlo lo facesse eccitare.

« Sempre con eleganza, Potter, e poi… », fece una pausa, riuscendo a bloccarsi a pochi centimetri da Harry, sfiorandogli il labbro inferiore con il pollice che si dischiuse allontanandosi leggermente dalla sua metà, « Son consapevole di quanto io ti faccia eccitare in divisa. »

Lo afferrò, sostituendo il pollice con le sue labbra, coinvolgendolo subito in un bacio appassionato e liquido. All’inizio Harry si lasciò trascinare in quel mare di ghiaccio infuocato, ma quando riprese un attimo di lucidità, estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni della tuta che aveva deciso di indossare per comodità, la sua cravatta di Grifondoro, facendola passare sugli occhi socchiusi di Draco, stringendola poi con un piccolo nodo dietro il suo capo. Prima che Malfoy potesse togliersela, gli afferrò le mani tra le sue.

« Ti fidi di me? », gli sussurrò all’orecchio, leccandogli dolcemente il lobo.

Il suo fiato caldo provocò una pronta reazione di pelle d’oca su tutto il corpo del giovane Serpeverde.

« Nemmeno nella prossima vita, Potter. », ma stava sorridendo.

Harry ridacchiò, facendogli fare dei passi avanti tenendolo per mano fino a condurlo su quel famoso letto, dove lo fece sdraiare.

Draco percepì l’assenza del corpo dell’altro che non lo seguì sul giaciglio e iniziò a tamburellare con le dita sul morbido copriletto che, al tatto, riconobbe essere qualcosa di molto pregiato – seta, forse?

« Questa tua indole nell’avere poca pazienza, Malfoy… »

Il materasso s’inclinò sotto il peso del ginocchio di Harry. Tutti i sensi di Draco – vista l’impossibilità di vedere – erano amplificati.

« A che gioco vuoi gioc- »

La sua pronta lamentela fu interrotta da qualcosa di morbido che Harry gli aveva posato sulle labbra. Voleva giocare? Perfetto, Draco Malfoy non si sarebbe di certo tirato indietro. Dischiuse la bocca, saggiando con la lingua e riconoscendo la consistenza dolce della panna. Si avvicinò ancora di più, saggiando con i denti, assaporando quella che gli sembrò essere una fragola, aprendo quindi la bocca per accoglierla, succhiando intenzionalmente le dita di Harry. Masticò, ingoiando il frutto, leccandosi con brevettata lentezza le labbra.

« Siamo dolci stasera, eh, Potter? », lo prese in giro.

« Non mi sembra che ti dispiaccia. », mormorò afferrando con decisione il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, facendogli mancare il respiro per la sorpresa.

« Vediamo che sai fare, allora. Questo prescelto si sta dando troppe arie. »

Harry si sedette a cavalcioni sopra di lui, iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia, togliendo un bottone alla volta dalla propria asola, aprendola sempre di più per poter tastare con le sue dita fredde la pelle pallida da reale che solo un Malfoy poteva avere, vedendola con prontezza rabbrividire. Allungò il braccio per afferrare la sua bacchetta – abbandonata lì, da qualche parte – indirizzandola verso il camino e, pronunciando un incantesimo, il fuoco si accese producendo un leggero scalpiccio, per poi abbandonarla nuovamente e riconcentrarsi sul compagno che si lasciò spogliare sollevando di poco il busto. Harry, senza voler perdere altro tempo, si accinse a togliergli anche i pantaloni, rendendosi conto solo una volta raggiunte le caviglie che Draco stava ancora indossando le scarpe dalla sagoma molto costosa.

« Mammina non ti ha insegnato l’educazione, Malfoy? », domandò, picchiettando con le dita sulle calzature per fargli capire a cosa si stesse riferendo.

Draco rise, il petto gli si sollevò lievemente.

« Quando entro in casa, ho chi me le toglie, Potter. »

Si puntellò sui gomiti, alzando un sopracciglio e aprendosi in un ghigno da presa in giro. Nonostante avesse gli occhi bendati, si stava probabilmente immaginando l’affondo della controbattuta alla quale sarebbe seguita solamente una risposta sdegnata.

« Voi ricchi fate schifo. », infatti.

Lo spogliò completamente, senza ulteriori indugi.

« Eppure è proprio un ricco viziato che ti fai senza problemi. »

Per la barba di Merlino, ma non stava mai zitto?

Draco era completamente nudo, percepiva la pelle tremare a causa del fresco e per l’attesa spasmodica di una prossima mossa. Harry si prese qualche secondo per fissarlo avidamente: era praticamente perfetto e quella visione gli procurò un brivido che gli attraversò la spina dorsale.

Si chinò su di lui, baciandolo. Le sue labbra si schiusero immediatamente e risposero a quel gesto così semplice ma sottovalutato. Adorava baciarlo e perdersi nell’acqua di colonia che solitamente si metteva – chissà quanto gli costava. Immerse le dita della mano sinistra in quel fili argentei, stando ben attento a non intaccare la cravatta che gli faceva da benda. Quella consistenza morbida e sottile che solamente i capelli di Draco sembravano possedere in quel mondo lo mandava in tilt.

« Ti donano, comunque, i colori di Grifondoro, sai? »

« Dopo quest’affronto, giuro che non ti faccio sedere per due giorni dal dolore! »

Cercò di toccarlo per ribaltare le posizioni, ma Harry gli spinse prontamente i polsi sopra la testa rinchiudendoli in una sola mano, afferrò la bacchetta e lo incatenò alla testiera elegante del letto con un paio di manette dalla consistenza morbida proprio per non infastidirgli la pelle delicata. Malfoy si agitò per un momento disorientato, sibilando un « Potter! » quasi come se fosse stato un serpente pronto a morderlo per ucciderlo con il suo veleno.

« Sssh. », iniziò, posandogli il polpastrello del dito indice sulle labbra, « Questo è il mio regalo di Natale… Non puoi rovinarmelo con le solite lamentele. »

Draco, a quelle parole, parve rilassarsi un attimo, ma questo non lo frenò dal sibilare indispettito: « Sai che odio non potermi muovere. »

Harry rise mentre trafficava lì di fianco a lui.

« Ti conosco meglio di quanto tu creda, lo so. »

Draco percepì un suono che non seppe riconoscere e un’immediata sensazione di bagnato e fresco lungo l’intero busto fino alla sua erezione.

« Cos- »

Tutto si smorzò in un sospiro sorpreso quando Harry iniziò a seguire quella scia con la sua bocca, leccando con avidità, succhiando fino alla sua pelle e lasciando piccoli segni rossi, mugugnando egli stesso di piacere. Draco inarcò involontariamente la schiena, facendo tintinnare le manette. Harry, senza ulteriori preamboli, leccò il membro del compagno, prendendolo poi tra le labbra e leccando via man mano quella che poi Malfoy avrebbe scoperto essere panna montata.

« Dio, Potter… », sospirò quando lo sentì leccargli addirittura i testicoli, succhiando con vigore, per poi riprendere a dare le sue attenzioni al pene eretto e duro, stringendo le guance quando succhiava producendo un lieve suono di risucchio. Tutte le sue sensazioni gli sembravano amplificate e la voglia di immergere le dita in quei capelli corvini e non poterlo fare, lo stava facendo impazzire. Si diede una spinta con il bacino affondando nella bocca di Harry che si bloccò impreparato scosso dal movimento del corpo dell’altro che gli aveva provocato una lieve stretta allo stomaco.

Si alzò, facendosi forza con le mani aperte sulle cosce del Serpeverde, avvicinandosi poi al suo volto con una bomboletta. Draco aveva la bocca dischiusa a causa dai gemiti di piacere, quindi scattò ancora una volta dalla sorpresa quando percepì qualcosa di piccolo e duro poggiarsi tra le sue labbra. Tastò curioso con la lingua e fu in quel momento che Harry premette, inondandogli la bocca di dolce schiuma bianca sulla quale si fiondò egli stesso. Fu un bacio fresco e dal sapore dolce, mentre Harry iniziava a strusciarsi sul suo corpo, facendogli notare che era nudo nel momento in cui le loro erezioni si sfregarono. Quando si era spogliato? Non se n’era nemmeno accorto.

« Non hai la più pallida idea di cosa ti farei, se non fossi legato, Potter. »

« Rilassati e goditi il momento. »

Lo baciò di nuovo dopo averglielo sussurrato con tono malizioso, sfilandogli poi la cravatta dal volto. In un primo momento Draco vide una serie di puntini colorati nel suo campo visivo, ma quando tutto riprese le giuste sfumature, la visione che si trovò davanti per poco non lo fece venire.

Harry era sempre inginocchiato sopra il suo corpo, ma si teneva sollevato facendosi forza sulle ginocchia, all’altezza del suo ombelico, e lo fissava intensamente mentre si succhiava con diligenza le sue stesse dita, bagnandole per poi portarle a masturbarsi da solo, le gote imporporate, gli occhi verdi liquidi dietro a quei fottuti occhiali rotondi, i capelli che iniziavano ad appiccicarsi distrattamente alla fronte imperlata di sudore, proprio lì, comprendo la cicatrice e rendendolo un ragazzo come tutti gli altri e non il bambino che era sopravvissuto.

Draco deglutì, il pomo d’adamo che si mosse su e giù.

« H-Harry… », gemette, facendo tintinnare le manette, mentre d’istinto spinse verso l’alto con il bacino.

« Mi vuoi? », domandò con voce roca.

Gli occhi color del ghiaccio brillarono con intensità, ma mai lo avrebbe ammesso.

« Draco, mi vuoi? »

Avvicinò il membro del biondo tra le sue natiche, facendo una leggera pressione, ma senza esagerare. Si stavano fissando così intensamente che si dimenticarono di chi fossero: Potter e Malfoy. Gli antipodi che mai sarebbero potuti stare insieme, se non in quei piccoli ritagli. Il Prescelto e il figlio del Mangiamorte. Ironico il destino, no?

« Scopami. », si arrese con un singulto, distogliendo per pochi secondi lo sguardo.

Harry Potter sorrise: un misto tra la sorpresa e la dolcezza, ma Draco lo trovò comunque bellissimo. Con calma, si calò sulla sua erezione, prendendola nel suo corpo, il respiro di entrambi che si mozzava in gola, gli occhi socchiuse a bearsi della sensazione di diventare un tutt’uno.

« Mi ammazzerai così, prima o poi, Potter. »

« Non illuderti, Malfoy. Quello rimane comunque uno dei miei sogni proibiti. »

Si sorrisero ed Harry iniziò a muoversi lungo la sua asta, mentre Draco poteva solo guardarlo e godere, ansimando e dando lievi colpi di bacino verso di lui, i corpi che producevano quel tipico suono delle carni che sbattono e si incontrano quasi come se fossero nate per quello. Sembravano quasi ansimare allo stesso ritmo dato che la posizione permetteva ad Harry di gestire la velocità e la profondità. Con una mano si reggeva al corpo del compagno, mentre con l’altra iniziò a masturbarsi il sesso sempre sotto lo sguardo rapito del biondo. Non ci volle molto: Draco gli lanciò uno sguardo e, con un colpo di bacino, si riversò nel corpo di Harry che venne sul suo addome poco dopo.

Con il fiato corto, si fissarono. Harry si rese conto solo in quel momento, mentre i muscoli si stavano improvvisamente rilassando, di quanto, appunto, le gambe gli dolessero perché ci mise qualche minuto prima di riuscire a spostarsi, una leggera scia bianca e appiccicosa gli colò sulle cosce.

Si sedette al fianco del corpo di Draco, afferrando la bacchetta e agitandola per liberarlo. Malfoy abbassò con un grugnito le braccia.

« Mi sono slogato le clavicole. »

Si mise a sedere, cercando di far roteare le spalle, percependo un suono sinistro provenire dalle sue ossa, scoccando uno sguardo infervorato ad Harry. Quest’ultimo, dal canto suo, con fare quasi fanciullesco, gli porse un oggetto cilindrico, domandando: « Vuoi? »

« Cosa sarebbe questo aggeggio? Io non me lo faccio infilare da nessuna parte. », rispose fissandolo accigliato, spostandosi con la mano i capelli dalla fronte.

« Quanto sei idiota. È panna spray. È un “aggeggio” che usano i babbani per mangiarla. »

Draco si rilassò a quella risposta, osservando le scritte che effettivamente indicavano il nome del prodotto.

« E come funziona? »

Harry gli avvicinò il congegno alla bocca, invitandolo ad aprirla, per poi far pressione cosicché la dolce schiuma che aveva saggiato anche prima si potesse riversare sulla sua lingua. Spalancò gli occhi per la pressione e per poco non si ingozzò.

« Diavoleria babbana. », tossicchiò sprezzante.

« Sì, magnifica per giocare! »

Harry gli fece la linguaccia per poi allungare la mano verso il suo viso e raccogliere un piccolo sbuffo bianco dall’angolo della sua bocca, carezzandolo dolcemente e portandoselo poi alle labbra, saggiandolo.

Draco lo fissò, sporgendosi a baciarlo.

« Buon Natale, Malfoy. »

« Buon Natale, Potter. »


End file.
